The Missing Conversations
by SomeRandomRight
Summary: Ties in with 'Everyone Together'
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This story I suppose yo could call it...Is the conversations between characters that I didn't add in the chapter as :_

_-They were too long/important_

_- I wasnt sure where to go with the conversation_

_-or simply I didn't think of it until later _

**anyway here is the 1st one. Im Not 100% happy with it tbqh. Let me know what you think, any suggestions on conversations, how to improve and whatever else will be taken into account :) **

**Cheers for reading!**

* * *

**Conversation .1**

Characters: **Lily Evans and James Potter**

When: at the end of _the vanishing glass_ / start of the_ Letters from No one_

Lily Evans was unsure what to say to James when he came in. She didn't know why she agreed. It was true James had been started to become a really good friend who she could always count on, however their 'relationship' was still confusing to themselves and others. Lily was and still is convinced that James only asked her out because she was one of the only ones to refuse him, making things a little awkward. But the worst part is after getting to know the real James Potter she has started to develop...what better words as a crush...no something stronger...but not love (yet)

James potter was currently trying to figure out what he had done wrong, he couldn't think of anything. James would admit at the start of fourth year when he first noticed Lily as more than a class mate and asked her out (where he got rejected of course) it did make him chase after her just for a challenge. However he soon realised that there was more to lily than everyone knew apart from her best friends. Obviously his attempts to getting her to agree had failed, so after the summer when he was appointed head boy had made him realise that he would have to mature a bit to be taken seriously. In the attempt to mature he decided to stop asking Lily out and get to know the real Lily Evans, not the one everyone knows (and Loves...well not everyone but moving on). This was when he realised he truly did love her and nothing was going to change that.

"Hey Lils, what's Wrong?" James asked as he walked up towards her, where she was currently sitting with her head in her hands

"Um..." Lily replied after jumping with shock. She didn't actual hear James come in.

"Don't think about lying to me now" James interrupted since getting to know her he was able to detect the lies easier and knew this was going to be one of those times.

"Fine, I'm confused" Lily sighed giving in; there was no way she would sand a chance of winning when every part of James distracted her. James raised his eyebrows as if to say 'is that all you're going to tell me'

"Fine. It's because of YOU!" she blurted out and automatically realised and tries to run, she always ran when she was scared, when it came to trusting people.

"What?" James half yelled...What the hell had he done!

"James...I _**think**_ I might have feelings for you." Lily said empathising on the word think

"Lils, I want you to know that you are the girl for me, you have always been the one. The girl." James said seriously known this was a big risk, he could have his heart broken again;

"Thank you" Lily whisper. James only just heard it. With that lily kissed James on the cheek (something she had never done before) causing James to grin like an idiot. Lily had never heard James sound so passionately about a subject (apart from Quidditch) she was actually starting to believe that James was worth a shot.

James didn't push the subject any further as a few days before this had happened Lily's best friends Roxy and Mary-Jane actually cornered him and told him to be patient with lily as they were 99% sure that Lily was liking Him more than a friend. So instead of pressing the subject he just sat next to her and hugged her till she was ready to go back out.


	2. Conversations2

**Conversations.2**

**Who:** Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (Weasley)

**When: **The End of _The Keepers of Keys. _

Ginny had stormed out the room leaving everyone confused, well apart from Hermione but she wasn't going to explain the situation...why should she?

"Um I think I should go" Harry said rather awkwardly, he had a feeling that it was his fault and Let me tell you he was right.

In one of the rooms Ginny was sitting in a beanbag curled up with a pillow trying to control her emotions...she had known that Harry didn't have the best childhood – they had discussed that but he never did mention once about him sleeping in a freaking shoe cupboard! She was very pissed off but slight angry at herself for not trying to find out more of his childhood...she should of known something was up. It had really shocked her that Ron and Hermione hadn't known about this! They were so close and told each other everything...right? She knew she shouldn't be jealous of their friendship when hers, Neville's and Luna's friendship was really close they were just like another 'golden Trio'.

"Ginny Love are you ok?" Harry came in to view slowly, he knew she was a very powerful witch and really didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Yeah fine. Go spend time with your parents Harry" Ginny said dismissively. One side of her wanted Harry to go spend time with his parents because he would never get a chance like this again. However the other wanted to confront him, but she really wasn't in the mood to argue with her puking and all.

"Love, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here until you tell me what is wrong? I hate seeing you upset" Harry said while moving closer to her and taking a seat

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"YOU SLEPT IN FREAKIN CUPBOARD FOR 10 YEARS! WAS THAT NOT ODD? HOW DID YOU MANAGE? -"Ginny started to rant but got cut off by Harry

"Ginny. I know I did. But I never found it that odd because I didn't have any proper friends as Dudley had scared them all away so the other house I went to was Mrs Figgs. I never knew what others stayed like...I thought it was my fault."

"Harry! You never told anyone. Ever. I thought at least Ron and Hermione would know but they don't. You're lucky they aren't here at the moment. The worst part is when you told me about your life before we got married I knew you didn't have a perfect childhood but you neglected this detail!"

"Because it doesn't matter! That's why! It's in the PAST! We can't change it!" harry shouted. He had come to terms with it a long time ago and didn't think that anyone was going to find out.

"It does matter because we love you! I Love You" Ginny said quietly but it was effective.

"Look Gin, Im sorry i never told you. You know my reasons now and I just want to forget it...can we?" Harry asked trying to calm his wife down. Even though his son James was out there and alive he still want her to be stressed out.

"Ok Harry" Ginny said, but it didn't mean that she would forget it. She just wanted Harry to spend time with his parents and not arguing with her.

"Good" Harry murmur and kissed her forehead, before they walked hand in hand out the room.

* * *

_Was it any good?_


	3. 3

Hii! i wont be updating a lot as my laptop is currently out of use...it doesnt even turn on :\ so currently im using my sisters... not that she knows haha

* * *

**Who: **Ron Weasely and Ginny Potter (Weasely) and...

**When: End of **_The journey from platform Nine and Three quarters _

_._

The chapter had just ended with Sirius shouting about getting some food, nothing new there. However before anyone could answer Ginny had stood up and dragged Ron by the ear known he would try and get out of this conversation.

She wasn't stupid she knew Ron has changed a lot since back then but back then there quite a few times where you might of thought that She and Ron were twins just with how close they were with each other.

Whereas Ron on the other was doing some quick thinking, how to get of this conversation, he was only 11 years old when he thought that there was no way he was telling Ginny the full reasons for his thoughts. After a while he started to grow up and realise that he had been wrong. If he was right in thinking they will be reading all of the school years then everything would be out in the open after the 7th book.

"So Ron care to explain?" Ginny asked lightly she thought it would be best to give him the chance to tell her on his own.

"there's nothing to explain Ginny, I was young and stupid ok?" Ron tried to steer away this conversation but knew she wouldn't let it go, it was worth a try right?

"Ron why didn't you tell me? We always told each other everything!"

"Yeah till you came up to Hogwarts" Ron muttered

"What was that?" Ginny asked

"Nothing, Look ginny I was young and stupid back then! Just leave it okay?"

"No. I want to know why!"

"You want to know why..." Ron started off but when Ginny nodded he all of sudden started to shout "YOU WANT WHY! FINE I'LL TELL YOU _WHY!_ TRY GOING TO A SCHOOL A BECOMING JUST ANOTHER WEASLEY... YOU THINK ITS EASY TO LIVE UP TO 5 OLDER BROTHERS, WHO HAVE ALL DONE SOMETHING FOR THEMSELVES! IF I DO ANYTHING THE SAME IT WOULD GET OVER LOOKED CAUSE I WAS JUST ANOTHER BLOODY WEASLEY! You won't understand you're the first girl in a Weasely family in years that makes you special! Mum and dada always wanted a girl...

"RON! Mum and dad loves us all the same!..-"

"Look Ginny! I know that! But you just don't understand how hard it is trying to live up to everyone else... its just so hard, theres only person who would be able understand in the family... so just drop it" With that Ron stormed out the room leaving Ginny in shocked to try and work out what the hell had just happened.

.

Ginny stayed in the room for a good 15mintues wondering how long Ron (her favourite brother, which she wouldn't tell him) had stored that up before finally bursting. She wondered how much Harry and Hermione knew, they never did mention anything but that's why the trio were such good friends. She didn't get to mule over it for much longer till Hermione came in...

"Hey Ginny, you alright?" Hermione asked while having a seat on the floor right next to Ginny

"Yeah sure... did you hear what Ron said?" Ginny asked known Hermione would tell her the truth

"Some of it till Harry used a silencing charm but we understood it" Hermione replied with a sigh she should of known this would of ended up with Ron bursting out and of course Ginny didn't know all the details of what happened through the years, it was going to get worse as the books lead on.

"I just feel so- so stupid! For not realising anything sooner!"

"Ginny don't blame yourself with Ron he can hide what he is feeling behind his what he says. I mean you guys all say we were stupid not to know we fancied each other but what I saw was the boy I loved who only thought as me as a friend as he didn't act any different than normal...but there's more to it but its hard to explain" Hermione said in a quiet tone before carrying on but in her normal voice "There's been times when Ron just blows up at us all unexpectedly"

"I know, I just feel like i should of known... Where is he now?" Ginny sighed

"Well Harry is trying to get him out of his mood but you know those two they can be thicker than a lamppost at times" Hermione laughed while standing up and then turning to Ginny to give her a hand up "Come on, everything will be fine... lets get some food before Sirius and by the sounds of things Hugo takes after his father eats it all"

* * *

So what do you think?

I might write another one with Just Ron and Ginny at some point...

Well let me know yeah?

_-SomeRandomRight x_


End file.
